


Closing Up

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: Death of a Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Mae doing what's right after her dad dies.





	Closing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CMBB or the characters. 
> 
> Also, I'm super upset to see this show go.

Mae wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She just stood there. "Ms.? I think you should sit down." The doctor helped her sit down into a nearby chair. How could this be happening? "I'm so sorry. We did ever-"

Mae cut her off, "Everything you could." Mae sniffled. "I want to see him."

"Ms-"

She cuts the doctor off again, "I'd like to see him. I can handle it. I'm a medical student. Now I want to see my dad." 

"Okay." The doctor gave in. Mae followed him through the hospital to a surgery room. 

Her father laid open on the cold metal table. Mae was pissed. "Why is he like that!" She screamed. "Why is he just laying on the table wide open!" 

"Ms.-" 

"Where's your scrub room?" Mae asks.

"Why?" Mae rolls her eyes and then finds the room. She heads to it. She quickly washed her hands and put a pair of gloves on. She walked back onto the room and over to her beloved dad. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm closing my dad up." Mae tells the doctor.

The doctor left in a rage. Mae looked around to get used to the room then started to close him up. "I'm so sorry, dad."

Mae only had a few more stiches left when the doctor and a surgery came in. "See, I told you that this weird girl was doing this! I was supposed to close him up!" They whined.

"Then why didn't you?" Mae asked. "Why did you leave my dad wide open? You left him here like a piece of meat. He is-was a person!" Mae screamed. They just stared at her. "Now, I would like if you'd leave." 

"You're only a med student and you know how to close a body up?" The surgeon asked. He was impressed, but Mae was too upset to notice. 

"It's really not that hard." 

He smiled. He walked over and placed a card by her, "When you're done with med school call me."

"Why?" Mae questioned.

"Because you have great potential."

Mae looked at the card, "Thanks." He then left with the doctor. Mae looked back at her dad, "Almost done, Dad. I love you."


End file.
